User talk:Dream Focus
Never hesitate to say what's on your mind This is my talk page, so talk to me. Doing the best I can here, and if you know a way to do anything better please let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, I like how your editing (soley) the wiki because I know how it feels lol and I wish you luck. My only suggestion is probablly changing the wiki's templates, logo, background (etc.) to something more taylor swift so it would be more attractive. Good luck :) P.S. I would love to help but I only know as far as the wiki tells me about Taylor Swift ^^ --Cyberjoel95 12:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :They announced recently they are changing the format of all the wikis, so things will look different. I'm not good at decorating things, so I'll need some input on what options to choose, once the new change takes place. I dug up a lot of information about her while watching her home videos and also videos of her various interviews. Lot of information there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh okay lol I don't blame you, I don't know to completely do it either :P--Cyberjoel95 07:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! So i agree with the person above about changing the background... I totaly love you for doing this on Taylors page i adore her! so i fi can help you in any way just let me know!!! thanksLucy Cullen 23:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :You have to find a background you think it should be changed to, and link me to it. The only colors I see them having right now are white, black, and wood brown. If you see any pages with information that is outdated, or find anything missing, please don't hesitate to add to it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Background options now available There are now 11 options to choose from. Check them out at http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesigner Which one would be best? # Oasis # Jade # Babygirl # Carbon # Rockgarden # Opulence # Bluesteel # Creamsicle # Plated # Police #Aliencrate Both of you should vote, since its all the same to me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Colors I think babygirl (i am assuming that it is pink...) or some sort of navy blue if that is an option because navy blue is Taylors favorite color Lucy Cullen 21:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Babygirl is purple. Surprisingly there is no pink. Not many colors at all to choose from. So, white background, with the top part that says "Taylor Swift Wiki" and the buttons now blue. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) haunted I just created a page for the song Haunted. I dont know how to put it in the Taylor swift songs catagory thing so can you do that for me or teach me how??? Thanks Lucy Cullen 21:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I added it for you. You have to have two open brackets followed by the word category, a colon, and then the name of that category with two close brackets behind that. Just click edit and see what I mean, and copy and paste that whenever you need it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you an admin? Hello. If you are an admin, Can you add a page for song lyrics? I tried but I don't know how. Thanks, Bells.Cullen 02:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :I fixed the format at Come In With The Rain (lyrics) for you. You just add a colon before each line. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 02:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Another suggestion, Sorry if I'm being bossy, But I think it would really improve the wikia if you added a comment feature. :--Bells.Cullen 03:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen ::We have a talk page. That way you can discuss what each article needs on it. You aren't allowed to have both a talk page and a comment section. Also comment sections would just fill up with people commenting on how much they liked a song or whatnot. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 04:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: ::Oh ok, By the way, I think you are confusing me with someone else. All I did on the Taylor Launter page was change the photo caption to "A photo of Taylor Lautner." to "Taylor Lautner.". That's all I did. ::Bells.Cullen 20:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen :::http://taylorswift.wikia.com/index.php?title=Taylor_Lautner&diff=prev&oldid=13551 It shows you also changed his name from Taylor to NOTaylor. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 21:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: :::Okay I see that now, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I will make sure to preview my edits twice next time before saving them. Do you forgive me? Bells.Cullen 02:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen ::::No big deal. Accidents happen. Good to have other people around here helping with the wiki. Could you make your signature a bit smaller though? [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 02:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: ::::Okay, I will just put my username. ::::--BellsCullen :::: :::: . :: Hello from the Wikia Content team Hi Dream Focus. The reason for all the new editors is because the Wikia Content team has chosen the Taylor Swift Wiki as our group project for today. That means that we're all teaming up to improve the content and appearance of the wiki in order to attract more visitors. We'll be doing things like cleaning up cluttered pages, adding pictures to pages, adding content to stub pages, creating new pages, and giving the wiki a visual makeover with a redesigned main page and a custom skin. Because a lot of the pages were simply copied verbatim from Wikipedia, you'll see us cleaning them up and removing links to pages that don't need to exist here (such as a guitar page, studio album page, etc.), as well as removing any information unrelated to Taylor Swift. Our goal is to make sure all the content on the Taylor Swift Wiki is all about Taylor Swift, and to make the wiki visually appealing, easy to read, and easy to navigate. I hope you don't mind that we're here. Again, we only want to do what we can to improve the wiki to make it a place that Taylor Swift fans would want to visit, and hopefully contribute to. Cheers! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I fail to see how adding a lot of new categories that have only one article listed in them can help. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/News has Category:News and http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Interviews has Category:interviews. I also don't see why the article 13 needed a picture of the number 13, since I'm certain we all know what it looks like. If its a picture of her painting her hand with the number 13 on it, then it'd make sense, but it appears to be a random image from somewhere. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, changing the color of buttons to red, simply because you like that color better than blue, is ridiculous. I asked the other editors on my talk page above which color they liked, and that's the one we agreed upon. Don't just show up out of nowhere and start changing colors. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry u didn't like it...what about the new background image? and wordmark? we're just trying to improve the wiki, but obviously want to do it with your approval and comfort. If you have another custom background image you'd like me to use, by all means let me know... Thank you. Bchwood 20:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I just seen you had a gallery for Taylor lautner and that it only had 5 photos in it so I thought I would add more. Same with Katy Perry. I thought it was odd that this wiki would have a gallery just for Taylor Lautner, but I just went this it. Sorry. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :No big deal. Simple mistake. I'm glad to have more people around. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics and song pages Hi, just wondering, since some songs have separate song pages and lyrics pages, others have one page for both info about the song and lyrics (e.g. Enchanted), and others have only e.g. Love Story (lyrics) but no song page as such. I think it would be best to come up with a unified way of doing it. What do you think is the best way we should do it here? In my opinion, it's best to have all the info (including the lyrics) on one page, so that people don't have to jump from one article to another all the time, but you're in charge here. :) Also, do you mind me embedding YouTube videos in song articles, like I did at Enchanted? Ausir(talk) 17:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :The most popular songs have very large pages about them, so it wouldn't really fit too well. Example: Our Song (song), Fearless (song), and Fifteen (song). The smaller ones I put the lyrics on the same page with them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) love this i love this! and i was soo excited after my first edit! im gonna try to edit more things. <3 one more thing, r u a guy or a girl? :I'm a guy. Welcome to the wiki. Remember to sign your name with four of the ~ things so your name appears properly. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! Hey. I made my sign smaller. By the way my name is Dorothy. What's your name? Bellscullen ●talk● 04:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :Its Dream Focus, of course. :) I come complete with rainbow colors and goodness. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 01:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome. I love your sign. Its so cool and colorful! :bellscullen ☮talk☮ 00:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen Content Production Manager Hi Thomas, My name is Peter and i'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. We worked on your wiki a while back and as I recall you weren't a fan of our contributions. I'm wondering if I can revist the notion of sprucing up your wiki- for SEO and main page custom design. I would like to offer you one member of our team to help you out and only make some additions/changes based on your approval. I think it's a shame that your wiki doesn't have a custom skin, for instance, or a visually exciting main page with more images and dynamic content. Hoping you will consider working 1:1 with somebody on my team to really make your wiki shine! Peter 19:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't a fan of people going around deleting articles I created, and changing the theme setting and layout colors to what they liked, and not what the regular editors here voted that they preferred. And you can't really improve the main page, since even people logged in still see those super irritating video ads on the right side, that just distract from everything else. Any attempt to make a custom skin should be something which doesn't make it harder to read the actual content of the articles, and which is shown to the Taylor Swift fans here, to vote on whether or not to add it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) My name is Marcie Spence and I’m a Senior Media Researcher at a nonfiction, curriculum based, children’s book publisher called Capstone. I am currently working on a book in our Star Biographies series called Taylor Swift and we would like to include your photo of Taylor and Abigail Anderson. Would you be willing to let us use the photo for our book? Please feel free to visit our web site if you would like to learn more about our company at www.capstonepub.com. Thank you, Marcie 'Miller' Spence 15:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Marcie C. Spence Senior Media Researcher Capstone 151 Good Counsel Drive Mankato, MN 56001 phone 507.385.8388 fax 507.345.1729 [[]]m.spence@capstonepub.com www.capstonepub.com ::Is this an officially sanctioned book? If Taylor Swift gave you approval, she'd have pictures for you to use. The ones we have here are gotten somewhere off the internet, so we have no rights to them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I hear you lowd and clear re: the last time- it wasn't handled properly on our side. So, I'm going to ask somebody on my team to create a few custom skins for you that hopefully will be endancing and not distracting. Then you can take to the community to see if you guys want to use any of them... In my experience re: the ads, the more striking your main page design/layout, the less your eye goes to the ads, but perhaps that is something we can tackle together in the next round depending on how this new skin round goes. Sound good ? I'll come back to you with a few samples for you to choose from! Peter 20:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I've put 4 skins on my Swiftipedia talk page for you to view/share; (they may work best if you matched your main page color to match up with the skins so it's a seemless blend).... Look forward to your thoughts! Best, Peter 21:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any point in having them. I'll see what the other regular editors have to say, and direct them to that page to comment. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Link Hi there, I'm Kmanwing and I'm helping out the Content Team by linking song pages to the Lyric Wiki .Since Lyric Wiki is licensed to host the lyrics, everyone on your wiki will be able to find the lyrics to the songs they love. If you want to jump in and help please do! Here's a page that explains how to do the interwiki linking really well if you need help... http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Lyrics [[User:Kmanwing ]] 03:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :There are plenty of sites that list lyrics already. If they are a fan of a musician, its best to visit that musicians wiki anyway, or the official website of the person. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New skin Hi Thomas, Hope the community is digging the new skin! I saw your Fan Survey page. Very cool, u should feature it on your main page so you get more visits to it! Speaking of main pages, wondering if we can show you a few navigation portal ideas (so you won't need the Table of Contents); also if we gave you a live news feed could be helpful? Are you open to some general ideas we could run by you??? Thanks, [[user:bchwood}} :Having a news feed would be nice. The newer wikis have a superior system of tabs at the top of them. I wonder why they didn't update all the wikis to have that. Make any major changes on a side page just to let everyone see and comment on it first before trying to change the main page of course. I don't even see the skin you added, unless I hold down CTRL and use the mouse wheel to zoom out. I think its for people with wide screen monitors, or just larger monitors than mine. If I zoomed out enough to see it the text is too small to easily read. But others seem to like it so its fine. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I'd love to put up a poll on the main page asking the commuinty to vote on how many Grammy's they think Taylor will win....would be fun! what do you think? Cheers, user:Bchwood :I added a page for all the polls. There are some already made. See Polls [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for welcoming me! This moment is perfect, please don't go away 03:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just browsing Inheriwiki, stumbled on Swiftipedia and wouldn't you know it, here you are.v/r TP.Tparis00ap 02:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been editing the wikia for over four years now. This is just one of the wikis I created and maintain. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Very neat. I've always liked Wikia but never managed to get myself involved like I've done over at Wikipedia. I guess I just dont have the time for two Wiki's. Not a bad Wiki you have here, keep it up. ;) Tparis00ap 18:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, Dream Focus. I was wondering if you wanted me to redesign the main page on the wiki so it's a little more... flashy? Well, not so much flashy, but... attractive and welcoming to new users. If you'd let me, I have a lot of excellent ideas for the redesign of the main page. And if you don't like it, I can change it back for you. Just let me know on my talk page or on yours, whatever you prefer. =) Thanks for your time, and I hope to talk to you soon. ---Tsu'tey♫ 19:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that'd be great. Make a test page first though, testmain or whatever, and then I'll gather everyone up to post their opinions and once we have something everyone agrees on, I'll move it to the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) It may be a few days, but I will try and get to it as soon as possible. I'll contact you when it's done. Thanks! ---Tsu'tey♫ 20:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Urget Question (Must be answered in three days) Hiya again! I am in urgent help with my communications technology homework. Now, before you say, "why are you asking me?" I must explain my reason. Me must make a sports video montage, and it must be to music. I was wondering, which song does Taylor sing that will best fit into the video, if there is one? Please think about this and answer back ASAP. Sincerely, Swiftykitty2K ;-D 21:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Long Live or Change (lyrics) perhaps? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like some help. Hello, I am Paris:) and I love Taylor Swift obviously. Well, I added a page, called "Superstar." I was trying to add a picture, but it is not letting me, Is there anything you can do? Thank You. 23:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :When you edit, you click the 6th symbol that appears on the top, that looks like a picture. Then you change it to the name you want. Click on it, and then it asks what picture you want to upload. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC)